Devices may communicate over a next generation 60 GHz (NG60) network, a directional multi-gigabit (DMG) network, an enhanced DMG (EDMG) network, and/or any other network.
The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ay developing standard, also referred to as Next Generation 60 GHz or NG60, facilitates EDMG networks, and supports Single-User (SU) Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) and Downlink (DL) Multi-User (MU) MIMO (MU MIMO). Currently, MIMO channel access rules, and specifically ways in which to perform Clear Channel Assessment (CCA), to maintain Network Allocation Vectors (NAVs), and/or to configure a backoff timer to allow MIMO channel access, are not defined for EDMG networks.